Sniping Guide by Weres
There are currently 3 sniper weapons in BeGone. This is a Guide on how to use them with tactics and stats. v1.4.0+ 'M107' *'Image version: ' 1.4.7 *'Version info:' v1.4.8 *'Damage - Head:' 78 *'Damage - Body:' 55 *'Damage - Limbs:' 64 *'Fire rate: ' 0.8 shots per second *'Accuracy:' 95% The M107 was replaced by the M4A1 (Scope) prototype in v1.5.0 to v1.7.1. For more information about the M107, visit the main article about it. v1.5.0+ 'M4A1 (Scope)' *'Image version:' v1.5.1 *'Version info:' v1.5.4 *'Damage - Head: '''80 *'Damage - Body:' 40 *'Damage - Limbs:' 30 *'Fire rate:' 2.8 shots per second *'Accuracy: ' 90% *'Accuracy zoomed:' 100% *'Movement speed:' 100% *'Reload speed: ' 2.7 seconds The M4A1 (Scoped) was replaced with the M110 in v1.7.1. ''For more information about the M4A1 (Scope), visit the main article about it v1.7.1+ M110 *'Image Version: '''v1.8.2.9 *'Damage - Head': 90 *'Damage - Body': ' 40 *'''Damage - Limbs: 30 *'Fire rate: '''1.6 shots per second *'Accuracy: 90 *'''Accuracy zoomed: 98 *'Movement speed: '''100% *'Reload speed: 3.1 *'Ammo count: '''6 *'Reserve ammo: '''18 As the firing rate has been reduced, aim carefully, and try to conserve ammunition. Tips Weres' Personal Rules: #"Be polite." - Sniper 2. "Be efficient." - Sniper 3. "Have a plan to kill everyone you meet." - Sniper 4. And the most important one: play for fun! #First of all, you have to remember that you have to shoot your enemy 2-3 times to kill efficiently. #Aim for your opponent's head first because even if you only hit him once, it intimidates and stuns your opponent, distorting his aim and inflicting massive damage. This keeps him from returning fire with a wild spray of bullets. While it may be hard to achieve headshots at first, with practice you get to know the shot trajectory and can aim more instinctively without setting up a thirty-second shot. #If you find yourself in close-range combat, try to predict your enemy's movement. The best way is to get them circling around and then suddenly reverse on them. Furthermore, do not hesitate to switch to your secondary weapon if you are face to face with someone. #Search for targets whilst scoped out. This will give you quicker response time and a wider range of vision. When searching, look for movement more than actual pictures to avoid tunnel vision. If you see the enemy first, you typically have 1-3 seconds to shoot him. #If enemy sees you and opens fire, take cover and look for a safe escape. If you are low on health and still have teammates left, you can call for help. #Technically, you can make about 2 mistakes before the enemy gets to you, but practically there is no room for mistakes. Don't waste your ammunition and choose when to reload carefully. Tower Tactics (in development) '''Militia I suggest starting at the "window". Scan the tower for enemies, securing the roof for your teammates. If you let somebodypass you by contact your teammates as soon as possible to warn them of the threat. If everything goes smooth and roof is secured, your teammates should have a better chance of overrunning the SWAT base. If your team manages to do so, make your way through the cat walk and on to the SWAT roof. It will cut off part of the map for SWAT players and will put you in good sniping position. If your team did not have what it takes to overrun SWAT base, make your way to tires and asses the situation. If all of your teammates captured/capturing fence, make your way there. The boxes behind the fence are a perfect position to shoot any SWAT players coming through the catwalk. Remember to move quickly if you chose this option. 'SWAT' If you feel confident with your sniping skills, the tower is a good position to get a few kills. Search for players at the window, or those who are running towards the fence. If none of your teammates went to the cat walk, ask them to do so, or else you are an easy target for players who get to the top of the SWAT roof from the cat walk. Another good position is behind the fence. Used well, a sniper can block Militia's advance for cat walk and completely block any sneak attack from the clockhouse direction. Get some of your teammates to defend your left side and one to camp in front of the fence. Warehouse Tactics (in development) 'Swat/Militia' Map is pretty much symmetric, so play against side you enjoy Headhunting the most. Most deadly position for skilled snipers is platform, remarkable view and good control of your enemies. Rush to the platform fast and get some kills on the enemies who are still buying weapons/Away from keyboard. That is if you care about score that much... "And the most important one, Play for Fun!" (This game is not about score)... If you feel extremely uncomfortable with 6 guys focusing you down, then your only chance to successfully snipe on warehouse is to sneak across to the other side as fast as you can and shoot them all from behind. Crane Tactics (in development) 'SWAT' There is plenty you can do on Crane map as a sniper. You can start off on the "water station" and analyze your opponent's movement. After trying to get a few shots on passing enemies, call out to your team where Militia players are heading and what the danger is. From the "water station" you can pick on Militia players who decided to camp the roof of their base. Crane is also quite a position to snipe from, but you need solid protection from your teammates from at least one side. You can sprint down between view on the fence and Militia roof. You can get on the roof of the ammo house and snipe from there. You can try and rush it through trench and take your position or even take over Militia roof. It is nice if you switch your position from time to time. 'Militia' When playing Militia, you can use corner of your spawn to pick on snipers that hold their position at pillars or "water station". If you chose to sprint to the trench, take some teammates with you and run it over. As soon as you did that, take down snipers on "water station", pillars, and right side of crane. Did that? Good! Now you can go and take over position on the "water station" to get you on SWAT's starting point. You can use the positions I have described and rotate between them when you need to. Credits As time passes I will update this guide, thank you very much for reading! Please give this post suggestions and your tips. If gave a suggestion already and have something to add, please do not double post, edit your previous post and I will check for updates. Big Thanks for Jim92 and UndeadSheep for testing gun damage. Pimgd for making great post on BeGone weaponry. And all the great snipers for sharing their ideas. Category:Guides Category:English Improvement